daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivan Marais
Ivan Marais is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives, portrayed by Ivan G'Vera from 1992 to 2000. Storylines Ivan was originally brought to Salem as Lawrence Alamain's manservant, but his true loyalties were always to his Madame, a.k.a Vivian Alamain. In 1992 Ivan helped Lawrence and Vivian cover up Lisanne Gardner's murder by staging a phony car accident. In 1993, Ivan aided Vivian in her crazy scheme to kill Carly Manning's patients and bury her alive. In 1994, Ivan aided Vivian Alamain in rescuing herself and Laura Horton from the mental institution Pinehaven. His reason for doing all of these was the same...Ivan had been in love with Madame for years, and had watched her go through many men (husbands and otherwise!) but was unable to ever tell her how he felt. In 1996, Stefano DiMera forced Vivian and Ivan to help him flee Salem, which caused the police to come down on Vivian and Ivan. Vivian and Ivan fled the country and went to Paris. After spotting Stefano in Paris, Vivian thought that if she got Stefano to sign an affidavit exonerating her from willingly aiding him, she could return to Salem. Eventually, Vivian and Ivan were caught and were thrown in jail for a few days because of their involvement with Stefano, but Kate Roberts managed to use connections to keep them in prison for much much longer. Vivian and Ivan eventually escaped and John Black had to rescue Vivian when she climbed to the top of the Eiffel tower and threatened to jump. John eventually rescued Vivian and brought her back home safe. Vivian soon learned that Kate was planning to blackball her out of Titan. Vivian also learned that Sami Brady had blackmail material on Kate and was desperate to find it so she could use it too stay at Titan. Vivian's suspicions about Kristen DiMera became aroused when she saw Kristen go into a bathroom, but Susan Banks came out. She also found that Kristen had two different blood types on file at University Hospital. Vivian later followed Susan back to her place and found that she had a wig like Kristen's and some false teeth. Vivian realized that Kristen wasn't pregnant. Kristen asked Vivian what she wanted to keep quiet and Vivian said she wanted her to help her stay at Titan. Kristen had no choice but to vote in favor of Vivian when Kate asked the board to throw Vivian out of Titan. In exchange for this, Kristen managed to force Ivan and Vivian to help her keep Susan a secret. Meanwhile, Laura Horton became a problem when she regained her memory, which Stefano caused, and recalled that Peter Blake was alive. Laura was determined to prove that Peter was alive by having his coffin exhumed. Upon learning what she was doing, Kristen convinced Ivan and Vivian to help her dig up the coffin and have the body cremated. Kristen covered by saying she had found papers of Peter's saying he wished to be cremated. Laura went over to confront Kristen and ended up breaking down, thanks to being over-medicated by Lynn and Kristen. Later, Vivian and Ivan became suspicious about Kristen's behavior, not aware that she was actually Susan. Susan told them that Susan had left town, so she didn't need their help any longer. While walking back to her convent, Sister Mary was accosted by Vivian and Ivan, who were convinced that she was Susan. When Sister Mary informed them she was Susan's twin sister, she forced them to perform penance by scrubbing the floors of the convent. In exchange for doing this, Sister Mary promised not to turn them into the police. Stefano returned to Salem and forced Vivian and Ivan to help him kidnap Marlena Evans. Susan planned an Elvis themed wedding for herself and John, which Vivian and Ivan were forced to participate in. Unfortunately, Laura showed up, still wearing her pajamas from the hospital, and accused Kristen, who was really Susan, of kidnapping Marlena. Laura slapped Susan and her fake teeth landed in Vivian's glass of champagne. The truth about what Kristen, Vivian, and Ivan had done came out they were all arrested. Kristen managed to make bail, but Vivian was forced to give up all her possessions to gain her and Ivan's freedom. Vivian thought she had gotten away with hiding some secret stashes from the police, but Kate turned them into the police and Vivian lost everything. Vivian was forced to move into a rundown apartment and take jobs as a trash woman, a cook, and baby sitter, and dressing up as a hamburger to advertise for Buddy's Burger Barn. Vivian soon began to be followed by a crazy old man named Jonesy, who though Vivian was his "Flora Dora," a woman from vaudeville shows. However, when Vivian learned that Jonesy was wealthy, she pretended to be his Flora Dora. Jonesy eventually realized Vivian wasn't his Flora Dora, so in an attempt to get closer with Jonesy, Vivian held a mock seance in which the real Flora Dora told Jonesy to move on with Vivian. After Vivian found a horde of art treasures stashed in Jonesy' townhouse, Vivian became determined to marry Jonesy and have him leave everything to him in his will. Time was of the essence because Jonesy was not a well man and Vivian learned from Dr. Wu that Jonesy could die any minute. Jonesy told Vivian he wanted to be married in his ancestral homeland, so Jonesy, Vivian, and Ivan went to England. Unfortunately, Jonesy's homeland was where Susan was hiding out. Susan and Vivian came face to face and screamed. Eventually, Vivian convinced Susan that she was not here to steal Elvis, but to marry Jonesy. Jonesy and Vivian were legally married in February of 1998. Susan and Edmund Crumb stood up for them and a wedding picture appeared in the local paper. Vivian, determined to gain all of Jonesy's treasures, refused to make love to him until he filled out his will. Jonesy was actually staying at the house and guarding the treasures for Stefano DiMera, but he was not allowed to tell anyone. Eventually, Jonesy filled out the will and he and Vivian consummated their marriage. To Vivian's shock, Jonesy was the best lover she ever had. Unfortunately their marriage wasn't a long one, Jonesy soon keeled over in bed. Vivian and Ivan returned to Salem and moved into Jonesy's townhouse. Ivan, along with Celeste Perrault, helped Vivian start her new company, Alamain International. However, both Celeste and Ivan noticed that Vivian had begun to act oddly after a dinner with Stefano and were convinced that he was behind her actions. Eventually, after winning a lot of money, Ivan and Vivian left town together. Sometime over the years, Ivan and Vivian drifted apart and Ivan began working in the film industry in India. He became wildly successful and very wealthy. When he learned that Vivian's new manservant, Gus, had been arrested, Ivan headed to Salem to rescue Vivian. In September of 2011, Ivan returned to Salem and offered Vivian a staring role in his next feature movie. Vivian happily left Salem with Ivan to start the next chapter of her life. Crimes Committed *Helped Lawrence Alamain cover up Lisanne Gardner's death *Helped Vivian Alamain bury Carly Manning alive *Aided numerous schemes of Vivian's Gallery Ivan & Vivian.jpeg Vivian about to bury Carly alive.jpeg Vivian & Ivan's fake breasts.PNG Vivian Ivan.JPG Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Males Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Villains